Savin' Me
by Crimson-0rchid
Summary: Kai made a promise to Tala years ago. Will he keep it or has he moved on to another lover and left Tala to die? A Oneshot Shounenai with TalaxKai.


**Warning:** Contains shounen-ai/yaoi and character attempt suicide. No like no read :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade, the song or anything else I may mention in here except the idea.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Lyrics_

**Savin' Me**

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

You promised. You said you come back for me. I remember the look in your eyes as you lifted my chin and said everything was going to be ok then sealed it with a kiss.

**Flashback**

"Its just for a little while I swear Tala." You said as you ran around the room gathering your few items.

"But why? What do they have that we don't? Why don't you just stay here and play on our team like usual?"

"Because I can do more for you guys if I'm out there."

"Oh really? How?" I spat at you letting my anger and hurt known.

You looked up at me finally seeing the look on my face as if finally seeing what was really wrong. That it wasn't the fact that you were leaving me, and the rest of the Demolition Boys to play on some amateur team.

You walked up cupping my face in your soft strong hands, bending down till our foreheads rested on each other.

"I'll bring Boris down Tala, then I'll come and get you out. I promise. I'm not going to leave you here. I promise." You said bending down and placing a simple yet strong kiss my lips.

I hugged you not wanting you to leave but you simply hugged me back then walked out.

**End Flashback**

What a fool I was for believing you. For two years later I'm still sitting here rotting in this horrid prison.

You kept the promise of taking Boris down; he disappeared and hasn't been heard of since. It's whispered that Voltaire killed him after the great failure and embarrassment he brought to BIOVOLT. But now with that on His plate, Voltaire has just caused us more pain.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

But you never came back. I been left here and do you have any idea what they did to me after I lost Kai?

I was used as the guard's personal slut for the first little while then I dragged down to the lab for 'testing' to see what had gone wrong with my programming. But nothing was wrong with it. I overrode it so your team could win. So you could come back and get then we would finally be free. But you didn't come back and soon as the match was over I saw the way you looked at him, Tyson. You looked like you adored him probably even loved him with all you had and if this was the proudest moment of your life.

He ran back to you and the rest of team in celebration, I just stood there watching waiting for my hug, my celebration. But it never came; you didn't even look my way.

I waited trying to think of every possibility, that maybe you were just waiting till the right moment to tell them that you were leaving and not coming back.

So I waited and waited. But of course you never came.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

Then the next year I found out how you were with them again. Then I **knew** you weren'tcoming back.

So now I lay broken in this pile of tears I've shed for you. Knowing that all the years you said you loved me were just lies and false promises.

So now I cut myself, shedding myself of this tainted blood that you refuse to love. I watch it form a growing pool around my imperfect body.

I see a sudden light cut in through my dark room. Funny I thought suicide was a mortal sin. Then I see a shiloutte standing in the door.

Then all of a sudden its gone, and you, you and your beautiful angelic face appear right before my eyes. I smile at the irony of it all, they say you see your life and things important to you flash before your eyes before you die.

_And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

I hear your voice; you're cursing me, telling me how stupid and impatient I am. I feel you wrap your gentle hands around my wrists. This can't be some kind of a fantasy.

"Kai…" I whisper, feeling slightly lightheaded.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm falling_

**A/N:**_Ok I originally was going to end the story here, but I thought it just sorta stopped so I added in endinganyway.Though I may re-write it as a secound chappie. Tell me in your reviews!_

**Normal POV**

Kai kneeled down taking off his scarf; he wrapped the soft material around Tala's wrists.

"You can so impatient and…and so incredibly…stupid sometimes! Was this really necessary, just think if I had gotten here even an hour from now you could be…"

Tala leaned up all of a sudden silencing Kai lips with his.

"You came back." The red head whispered looking into his lover's eyes.

"Of course, you really thought I'd forget you."

With that Kai scooped Tala up in his arms carrying his koi out his life long prison.

"I love you."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A/N: Ok two things:  
1) I think…no -know- there is way too many -you-s in Tala's POV…so if that bugged you…sorry I guess. lol  
2) Ok some of you might be thinkin' 'ok you said Kai stayed a second year, but he didn't have a scarf in V-Force.' Kai's outfit is based on the very beginning of season three. Like the gap between the two seasons….make sense?

Ok so anywhoo thanks for being nice or bored enough to read and please be nice and review! I really enjoy them. Though flames will be used heat my home this winter!

Thnkz

Fire Angel Tears


End file.
